The 15th Noah
by Akise Tsume
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was someone else who wanted to kill the Millennium Earl? The other Noah? Join Ashe Ichijou and Akise Tsume as they join the Black Order to discover about the secrets of the 15th Noah, Anubyis, and his reason to revive Edo and kill the Millennium Earl. (Other Canon include: Road K. and The Earl) OC: Ashe Ichijou, Akise Tsume, and Anubyis.
1. Ashe and Wings

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the canon characters, they are strictly property of Katsura Hoshino-sama! We only own the OC's!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ashe and Wings

It was a nice summer day. The sun shone over the dull, hard concrete ground as flowers and grass absorbed its warmth, the heated mass radiating amidst the vast, majestic blue sky. Ashe, a dashing, handsome and rather sexy seventeen-year-old Exorcist, wandered the streets of London. He had long black hair with slight curls at the end, with a long bang that covered the right side of his face, and had beautiful brown eyes. He had pale skin with a cross-shape scar on his chest. A white crystal was embedded in the middle of his chest. His Exorcist uniform consisted of a cross cut, half-torn, maroon shirt with open cuts on the shoulder part of the shirt, a long trench coat with red outlines worn a little under his shoulders and a hood, and two brown belts that intersect near his waist line. He wore dark brown pants with many cuts on each pant leg, black boots with red bottoms and white stripes, and black gloves with red rims.

"Where is this damn Accommodator at?" he whined as he strolled down the vast streets of London. He was from the Asian Branch of the Black Order, given orders by the Branch Head, Bak Chan, to seek out and recruit the Accommodator of a newborn Innocence. He glanced through alleys and buildings, asking people around, but to no avail. He rested on a bench near a park where millions of people gathered. He sighed, preparing to give up and head home unsuccessful. Suddenly, a random, moderate and spherical object hit him directly in his forehead, sending him backwards from the tremendous force as if being KO'd single-handedly by one strong punch. "The fuck was that?!" he barked as he got back on his feet and rubbed his now bruised forehead.

"I'm sorry sir." Ashe glanced at a young, dark-skinned male with neck-length, messy black hair and beautiful, sparkling honey brown eyes. He wore a simple white-collared shirt with black slacks and shoes. The man ran up to Ashe to see if he was okay.

"Watch where you're throwing!" he yelled while holding his bruise on his forehead. Ashe glared at him with a sense of agitation. He then noticed the man had vanished a few seconds after their sudden, one-to-one encounter. He looked around the area while saying, "W-Where did he…"

"Looking for me?" Ashe eyes widened, and he sharply turned his head around. However, no one was there. The voice sounded exactly identical to the man that he encountered moments ago. He slowly turned his head back, but as he turned, the man appeared in front of him once again. The man said, "I guess I did not scare you, huh?" He sounded rather disappointed, not able to make Ashe faze or flinch.

Ashe replied, "I'm not the type of person to be scared so easily. Actually, nothing scares me." He glared at him again, placing his full attention on him as they were the same height. "Hmmm… I like you." He smiled. "You sound like someone I can relate to. What's your name?"

"Akise Tsume," the man addressed politely, along with a bow as if he was a butler. Akise smiled at Ashe radiantly as he shook his hand. "What's your name, sir?" he asked.

"Ashe Ichijou. It's a pleasure," he replied, returning Akise's firm handshake. He knew right then that he and Akise had made a direct bond, but his priorities came first. He asked bluntly, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

Akise gave Ashe a confused and empty stare. "Not that I know of, no." He giggled as if it was a joke. Ashe became a little annoyed but kept calm and collected. He turned around and began walking away, resuming his mission of finding the Accommodator.

As he left, the white crystal embedded on his chest began to shine. He knew right then that there was an Akuma nearby. Without delay, he dashed off, putting his current mission aside. Akise gazed at the sprinting Ashe, sensing that something was wrong. He followed him to assist him on his side mission.

Meanwhile, an Akuma with a pendulum-like and handle-shaped upper torso appeared in the eastern part of the city. Protruding from its arms were blades that the Akuma could bend at will and spin rapidly in order to stay airborne. Ashe soon crossed paths with the wrenched Akuma. "So this is the Akuma that I was sensing just a while ago." Ashe said smirking as his crystal reacted to the Akuma. He gently touched his glowing crystal, chanting "Weep for this wretched soul and come forth, Tengakuno Namida (Tears of Heaven)!" The crystal began to shine even brighter than the sun. It began to manifest into a saber with a two and a half meter silver-white blade, a golden hilt, and a brown handle.

"Are you an Exorcist?!" asked the simple-minded Akuma. Ashe sighed as he somewhat became annoyed by his lack of knowledge. The Akuma laughed hysterically, glaring at Ashe in mockery. "Do you really think you can take me, Kazekiri, a level two Akuma, all by yourself?"

"And I thought the man from earlier was annoying…" he mumbled. Ashe looked at the Akuma, returning the mocking glare, but with a colder demeanor. Ashe carefully took precaution, however, for he didn't know if the simple-minded Akuma had any tricks up his sleeve.

"Enough!" yelled Kazekiri. "I can't win at a staring contest! I suck at them. I can't even win a game of rock-paper-scissors." He continued to complain, causing a rather hysterical scene. Ashe just let out silent giggles as he witnessed Kazekiri's stupidity. Kazekiri noticed and stopped. "What are you laughing at, Exorcist?" he asked.

"No reason. I just enjoy how stupid you Akuma are. The sad part is I don't even need my Innocence to take a lonely level 2 Akuma." Ashe stabbed his blade-like Innocence into the ground. Kazekiri sensed the mockery in Ashe's dialogue.

"I'll make you eat those words, Exorcist!" Blinded by rage, Kazekiri went on a bloodthirsty rampage. Ashe smirked, leaping in the air and avoiding the charging Akuma. With the Akuma's backside open, Ashe descended and delivered a swift, downward kick; sending Kazekiri to the ground and making him slide across the earthen floor. He crashed into a tall building, which was unstable and collapsed right on top of him.

Ashe landed back near his Innocence. "Now that was easier than I…" A loud, thundering, sound echoed right behind him. He instantly leaped out of the way, but not before glancing at icy blue flames. Ashe narrowly dodged it but his left arm was caught in crossfire. Ashe once again returned near his Innocence. His left arm was now frozen solid. "What the hell?" he said, gazing at his arm and cringing at the pain flaring there.

"Ice Fire is hotter than flames…" Ashe heard a deeper voice. Over his head was a small, circular shadow that began to widen and grow in size. Ashe rolled away, grabbing his Innocence and avoiding the falling object. Ashe gazed at the brown smoke as an abnormal, shadowy silhouette could be seen. Ashe tried to stand, but his left leg was completely encased in ice. "Do you like it?" The shadowy silhouette emerged from the brown smoke, revealing itself to be an Akuma with two bulky, arm-like appendages and no body below its torso. A key occupied the space where its legs should be. It had long white hair with some pulled into a curled ponytail on the top of his head, and a wide smile filled with crooked teeth. "Your leg and arm will burn and rot if you touch it. It'll be a quick and painful death for you, Exorcist."

"Like hell!" yelled Ashe. The Akuma proceeded to try and kill Ashe where he kneeled. Suddenly, a barrage of fast, cutting blades of wind dealt multiple hits to the other Akuma, sending it towards the ground further away. Ashe glanced over to his left, where the direction of the wind blades was fired.

Kazekiri emerged from the rubble. His left protruding-like arm was severed from his body. The enraged Akuma glared at the collapse Akuma and yelled, "Get up, Ice! We have a job to finish!

"That hurts!" said Ice, slowly getting up from the ground. "You should watch where you aim. I'm on your side, remember?"

"No one ask about your opinion! Get up before…" Kazekiri was suddenly impaled. Kazekiri glanced down slowly as he saw a bloody human hand. "…But… Our mission…"

"Is now over." said the voice behind Kazekiri. With no mercy, the unknown attacker clenched his fist, mumbling: "Osma." A powerful, shockwave emitted from his fist filled with purple Dark Matter. The powerful shockwave inflicted a massive hole in Kazekiri's pendulum body. He slowly dissipated and eventually was erased from existence.

"Wha…" Ashe was stunned. The force of the shockwave was powerful enough to shatter the ice encasing Ashe left arm and leg without further harm to the appendages, enabling him to be mobile once again. "What just happened?"

The unknown assailant glanced at Ashe. He emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to be a tall man with black hair dyed with purple streaks that spiked backwards in a windswept way. He wore a mask, which obscured his eyes and upper face. The mask was a whitish-purple, with purple Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side, allowing him to see. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves, more blue designs, and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was purple on the inside, with purple flame-like accents at the bottom. He wore long black pants and black shoes that were purple on the bottom, and black gloves with more purple emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter α (Alpha.)

"Who are you?" asked Ashe as he grasped the handle of his blade firmly.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Ashe Ichijou." replied the assailant as he humbly introduced himself with a smirk. Ashe eyes widened as he did not address his name to him, wondering how he knew him at all. Questions spiraled in Ashe's head, but his first priority was to eliminate the unknown assailant before he could cause anymore causalities.

To be continued

**- ****つづく**

* * *

Akise: Hey guys! I'm Akise and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm quite acquainted with Ashe Ichijou, and he and I are doing this Fanfiction together. I'm the author while Ashe is my partner-in-crime and my editor. Again thanks for reading chapter 1 of The 15th Noah, and I hope you will enjoy Chapter 2: Descendant, coming soon!

Ashe: Yeah, guys! It's Ashe, here, and yes, I am working on this fic with my good friend Akise. And yes, even as I work on this one, I'll still be updating my other fic, Cursed Attractions, regularly (as regularly as you know I do)! And before anyone asks, yes, the OC Ashe Ichijou is a representation of myself! I've always wanted to do this, but never really found the inspiration until now. This is the first time I've done an OC, so I'm gonna try real hard not to mess it up! So, as Akise said, we hope you thoroughly enjoy the story, and we'll be sure to update as soon as (he) can! :3 Please read, fave, follow, and REVIEW, and we'll be seeing you all next chapter! Ciao~!


	2. Descent

Chapter 2: Descendent

"How do you know who I am?" Ashe was desperate to know how the unknown assailant had gotten hold of his name.

"You can't tell," the assailant reached behind his trench coat, slowly pulling out a Japanese katana sheathed in black scabbard. "I'm a Noah. My name is Anubyis. My aspect is the 'Impatience' of Noah."

"The 'Impatience'…?" mumbled Ashe. He took a moment to think. "I don't recall the Millennium Earl ever mentioning an 'Impatience' aspect." Ashe gazed at the smirking Noah. He grasped the handle of his sword tightly, heading full speed at Anubyis. Anubyis stretched out his arm while holding his sheathed katana horizontally. Ashe unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast slashes, only to be effortlessly parried by the sharp and persistent Noah.

"Come on, Exorcist," said Anubyis. "Is that all you got? Your offensive sword strikes are very weak. Show me some more vigor!" Anubyis rushed forward and quickly delivered a fierce blow to Ashe's stomach with the pommel of his blade. Ashe coughed as the pommel dug into his middle, bruising his pale skin. Anubyis then delivered a swift sidekick to Ashe's ribs, sending him crashing down to the hard, earthen floor below. "What's wrong?! I've seen girls fight better than you!"

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet!" Ashe pushed himself up from the ground, a determined look in his eyes despite his injuries. Anubyuis was becoming very fond of Ashe's endurance. He and Anubyis once again clashed. Ashe overpowered the Noah with overwhelming, lightning-fast slashes, keeping him on the defensive. Anubyis struggled with the lightning-fast Exorcist but, but showed no sign of fear as he smirked at Ashe.

"What are you smirking at?" the raven-haired Exorcist growled. Anubyis only response was a faint laugh, which only aggravated Ashe more. He immediately increased the accuracy and speed of his slashes. At that point, Anubyis kept parrying his strikes, until he accidentally raised his sheathed blade up in the air, leaving his entire body vulnerable.

Ashe ducked down below the vulnerable Noah, taking advantage of the opening and placing the tip of his blade at his chest. Anubyis's muscles from his legs to his upper torso were suddenly shutdown, leaving him paralyzed. Ashe swiftly delivered a fierce, diagonal slash directly across where the tip of his blade had been.

Anubyis then regained full control of his body, slowly stepping away from Ashe as his chest gorily splattered blood. Ashe glared at the gravely injured Noah. "What's wrong? You were all high and mighty just a while ago. Where did all that vigor go, huh?"

Anubyis smirked once again, clearly trying to mock Ashe even further. "Aren't we persistent? Taking advantage of a solid opening like that and actually managing to injure me? Not bad… for a filthy Exorcist."

"You sure talk big." Ashe raised his blade at Anubyis. "You Noah are all the same. You all think you are immortal. Just accept the fact that you are nothing but human."

"You're so naïve," Anubyis murmured as he painfully struggled continue standing. "Are you really comparing me to those weaklings? Don't insult me. My power is greater than that of the Millennium Earl's. My 'Impatience' is the strongest. Its power is beyond immeasurable. It's beyond anybody's comprehension." Anubyis began to emit a dark purple aura which radiated eerily around him.

"What the hell is that?" Ashe said slightly worried. He couldn't understand what was happening before him, and so all he could do was take a defensive stance and wait patiently for the Noah's next move.

"I am strong…" Anubyis steadily moved back on his feet, glaring at Ashe with his now cracked mask. He grabbed hold of the handle of his blade, which also emitted a dark purple aura that churned darkly around it. As he slowly unsheathed his sword, he told Ashe, "I will not lose to an atrocious Exorcist like you! Now, obliterate, Kurotetsu: Black Steel!" A burst of dark purple Dark Matter immediately surged upward, conjuring a pillar of luminous, dark purple light.

Tremendous gusts of wind blew heavily across the eastern district. The defensive Ashe held his ground against the powerful windstorm, his focus mainly on what was happening inside in the pillar of dark purple light.

The pillar suddenly vanished without a trace, disappearing just as quickly as it had come. Ashe glanced upwards at the sky. "It's gone…!" he said with a sense of shock. He then heard footsteps sounding from behind him.

Anubyis emerged unscathed, and the avulsion on his chest was completely healed. Ashe's eyes widened in shock, the Noah emerging as if they had never even fought. There was also sudden change in his appearance expect of for his blade. The unsheathed katana took the form of a two-meter black blade. "So Exorcist, care to go another round?" asked the more confident Anubyis. "Only this time, I won't hold back."

"Heh, let's go! That is, if you think you're man enough." Ashe said, equally confident. Anubyis flashed a sinister grin at Ashe, accepting his provoking taunt.

"Hmm… Very well then." Anubyis raised his blade and pointed the sharp end at Ashe. He then suddenly vanished into thin air. Ashe did not blink once as he readied himself to counter the specter Noah, anywhere and at any moment. Kurotestu was swung downward from seemingly nowhere at a lightning-fast pace, only to be parried by Ashe.

The black blade struck again, but this time at Ashe's right side. Ashe leaped out of the way, but not before the tip of the black blade had grazed Ashe's cheek. Ashe immediately tried to counter Anubyis from behind him, but he was not there.

A faint laughter could be heard in the surrounding area. "Are you enjoying our little dance, Exorcist?" said a voice that sounded exactly like Anubyis.

"Quit hiding and face me like a man, you coward!" demanded Ashe.

"Since you asked oh-so-nicely, I would be delighted to indulge you." Anubyis appeared behind Ashe, his figure taking the form of some ghastly creature temporarily. Ashe sharply turned his head back, throwing a fierce punch to the Noah's face. Anubyis vanished again, but instantly reemerged even closer to Ashe. "Haven't you figured it out yet? My 'Impatience' gives me a boost in my speed, power and precision. Right now, you are nothing more but a dirty ragdoll."

"Humans aren't play things, you bastard."

"I admire your silver tongue, but it's no use, I'm afraid." Kurotestu's blade began to emit an ominous aura much darker than the last. Ashe immediately went back on the defensive. "Because you Exorcists…" Anubyis lunged at Ashe again, their blades locking against each other. "…Are nothing more than a nuisance to me." Anubyis pressed down against Ashe's blade, forcing the raven-haired Exorcist down to one knee. "Kuroga. Black Fang." The shaded blade unleashed its black Dark Matter, which then extended outward into a wide arc of sharp black energy, engulfing Ashe in the process.

"He was more pathetic than I thought…" Anubyis glanced down at his sword and then at the destruction that he cause to the eastern part of London. He heard something shifting behind him. Anubyis glanced back at a pile of rubble being lifted away from each other. Ashe shoved several large pieces of debris off of his battered body. His fair skin was now marred with several cuts and bruises, and he struggled slightly to rise to his feet. Blood trickled lightly from his mouth, and his Exorcist uniform was torn severely, leaving him even more exposed to the brutal attacks.

"So you survived my Kuroga? I'm impressed by your stubbornness to live." Anubyis raised his blade at the exhausted Ashe, the darkened steel still surging with Dark Matter energy. Anubyis was using it as some kind of augment. "But, it all ends here, Exorcist."

"Damn it…" said Ashe, panting while holding his sword tightly his in right hand. "Everything's going hazy…." His vision was becoming blurry from the direct impact of Anubyis's Kuroga. "If I don't defeat this guy soon, then I'm history."

Anubyis smirked, launching himself towards Ashe at an incredible speed. Ashe's arms would not follow his command, unable to react quickly enough to the oncoming assault and leaving him severely vulnerable to Anubyis's lung attack. It was the end of Ashe Ichijou… or so he thought.

From out of nowhere, a blast of white energy caught the charging Anubyis's attention. He halted himself, but not before being hit by the blast, sending him backwards towards the earthen floor. Ashe glanced over to his left. He took a glimpse at a double-edge longsword, with no fuller, and had an all-white hilt. The sword's crossguard was large and elaborated in relation to its pommel and decorated with a pair of angel wings.

"Are you okay, Ashe?" The sword was soon lowered as someone was walking around the corner. Ashe was stunned as he was reunited with Akise, the man he had met earlier in the city.

"Akise?!" he said as if he was talking to a ghost. "You're the…"

"The Accommodator you were looking for? Yep that's me." He lifted his angelic sword up for Ashe to see. "Meet my equipment-type Innocence, Angel." Anubyis arose from the ground, glaring at Akise and his Innocence.

"So you are the Accommodator I was looking for…" Anubyis glared as his target was in sight. Akise looked at Anubyis with a smile stretched across his features. His raised his sword, pointing it at Anubyis.

"It looks like you ordered the Accommodator special, Anubyis Nights. Prepare yourself!"

To be continued

**- ****つづく**

* * *

Akise: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the 15th Noah. Please review as I want to hear how I am doing and Chapter 3 will be coming soon! Anything you want to add, Ashe?

Ashe: Hey everyone! Ashe Ichijou here, bringing you another chapter of The 15th Noah! So, I'm pretty sure we'll be having updates every week or so, that way you all won't have to wait extremely long for each chapter! Which is good, because my other story is suffering a bit… But I'm sure I'll have everything sorted out sooner or later (preferably sooner, though!) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please be sure to leave a REVIEW, so that we can further improve on this wonderful story my partner has written! Until next time, ciao~!


End file.
